The Lack of Physical Prowess
by yoursafetyisassured
Summary: A person from Hawkeye's past comes through the 4077th. Hawk may need all the help he can get... rated bc of a few strong words & paranoia -ONESHOT- No Slash.


Hawkeye and I were in the OR. Not operating; no. Just mild injuries such as wrapping breaks and a concussion or two.

I glanced over at Hawk as he called for the next patient, sending the kid with the broken femur to Post-Op.

He picked at the plaster that was drying to his fingers, "Beej, when we get done I say we go to dinner."

"I concur!" I said, flashing a smile and adding another layer to the cast I was applying to a kid's arm.

"Good. I haven't done anything dangerous lately! Dinner may kill me." I heard the smirk in his voice and smiled again.

A nurse escorted a man in, with a broken wrist from the looks of it, and he sat on Hawk's table. Hawk was washing his hands at the sinks, clearing one layer of plaster just so he could apply a new one. I had to admit though, the plaster was itchy!

I wrapped the last strip of plaster around the kid and sent him off. I then walked to Hawk's table to help him so we could get out of here faster.

"Alright let's see what we got here..." Hawkeye trailed, spinning around to face the table.

I glanced over when he never said anything else. His eyes were wide and all the color appeared to have fled from his face.

"What's taking so long doc!" The man shouted turning to follow my gaze, "Little Ben?" The patient said, staring at Hawkeye like he'd just grown a third eye.

_'Alright. History.'_ I thought; looking between the two. I was growing concerned as Hawkeye started backing away slightly; the patient standing.

"You've gotten tall. Still as scrawny as hell though." The patient said, a Sgt. Beck.

I stared at Sgt. Beck. There was something formidable in his stance; something I felt a little uneasy about. The need to intervene overcame me and I stepped forward.

"What's going on?" I asked, moving in front of Hawkeye protectively.

The man was huge! He was at least a head taller than me, probably 250 pounds. My brain raced, _'He didn't look that tall on the table...'_

"We were in college together." He said to me, before directing his next statement to Hawkeye. "Thought he was so smart. Bet he thinks he's even smarter since I dropped out."

"Now, I don't want any trouble..." Hawkeye defended, raising his hands a little.

Sgt. Beck looked between the two of us. "Got yourself a bodyguard, eh pussy."

At that comment I could hold my tongue no longer, "Hey. He said he didn't want any trouble. Plus, hitting a superior officer, or even threatening to, is frowned upon in the army."

The man smirked sickeningly, taking a step forward. I moved completely in front of Hawkeye then, stepping back till my chest hit his. Hawkeye attempted to shoo me from out in front of him; but, I wasn't having any of it.

"Beej move! This is my fight." Hawkeye shouted, shoving against my back harder.

"Might wanna listen to 'em doc. I know from experience that this man can take a punch." Sgt. Beck chuckled darkly.

That comment alone sent my blood boiling. He hit Hawkeye before? He hit Hawkeye BEFORE! I took all my strength to keep my fist from colliding with his face. I needed to stay calm.

"Corpsman!" I shouted, as a final attempt to end this before it started.

However, it seems my shout for a corpsman sprung the sergeant into action. He launched himself at Hawkeye. I threw a punch that landed squarely on the man's jaw. He stopped mid lunge and cocked his head in my direction.

I gulped.

He swung a meaty arm at my side and flung me aside, I banged against the wall before falling onto the floor. I glanced up just in time to see the man grab the front of a stunned Hawkeye's shirt. Hawkeye twisted out of his grasp and turned to run.

Hawkeye didn't run fast enough though, for the man's arm snatched the back of his collar and spun him around. Beck struck Hawkeye in the face, hard enough for the smaller man to collapse limply to the floor.

I got to my feet, ignoring the throbbing in my side and rushed at the man. Catching him off guard and striking him twice quickly in the side of his head. He was about to come back at me before an MP ran in.

The sergeant froze when he saw the gun pointed at him. Raising his injured arm and the other one into the air. I frowned sadly. Hawk and I were just taken out by a guy with one good arm.

I walked over to my unconscious swamp-mate, sinking to my knees and checking him over. Blood poured freely from his nose, it was definitely broken, and the entire left side of his face was turning a deep purple.

_Ouch._

I rolled Hawkeye onto his side to keep him from choking on his own blood and lifted my shirt to look at my side. My side was starting to look a lot like the left side of Hawk's face.

I shrugged out of my shirt completely, knowing I was going to need x-rays anyway and pressed the olive-drab fabric to Hawkeye's nose.

The pain brought Hawkeye back into consciousness. The dark-haired man groaned and writhed under me.

"Hawkeye, I have to set your nose." I said softly,knowing it was going to hurt.

Hawkeye nodded and I pressed two fingers above the break and two under it. I twisted my wrist and he screamed.

"What in the name of..." Potter trailed when Pierce screamed.

He rushed over and looked us both over. "What the hell happened here?"

"Had a not-so-nice patient..." I explained, leaving out most of the information; like the guy killed us with one hand and held a previous grudge against Hawk.

Hawkeye smiled up at Potter, blood covering his teeth. "Yeah. I think Beej and I may need medical attention."

"You just might..." Potter replied, taking in the blood and bruises covering the two young men, "Klinger!"

"Yes sir, " Klinger said rushed in, saluting in exaggeration and clicked his heels (and I mean heels).

"Help Pierce to OR. We have to get them cleaned up," Potter announced, helping me up.

"What happened to you guys?" Klinger asked, shock written on his face. He bent over and slung Hawkeye's arm around his shoulder and lifting him to his feet.

"Dissatisfied Customer." Hawkeye deadpanned, groaning as the speech worked his bruised jaw.

Klinger looked worriedly at the thin man and sat him on an OR table. Potter sat me down on a table across from Hawk, facing each other.

Potter bandaged my ribs, after seeing none were broken, then cleaned Hawk's face, covering his nose with a thin bandage. Potter checked us both for a concussion and we were cleared. He patted us both on the shoulder before heading back to his office to deal with Sgt. Beck.

I slung an arm across Hawkeye's shoulder and we headed towards the swamp. Both knowing a conversation was going to occur once there.

"You know Hawk. I think we need to learn some fighting skills." I smirked at him.

Hawk grinned at me, "Wanna go to Father Mulcahy's tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement, "Good plan."

* * *

Finished. I may add an epilogue later. R&R please! ^.^


End file.
